We Pledged to Kill
by Salome Maranya
Summary: Why does Bel kill? What happened after murdering his whole family and before he joined Varia? He resided in Whammy's House. Belphegor, L Lawliet, Beyond Birthday. Not exactly yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

"_Shishishi. Ashishishi..._"

At last he had done it. He will never be inferior to his perfect older twin brother. Not anymore.

How many years did he spend thinking, waiting before he was able to execute his grand plan? Everyone, all human beings except for him lay lifeless and brutally slashed._ Ahaha, I'm spilling royal blood._

The younger (and the only remaining) prince, wandered outside their palace. No use in ruling the dead. And so he gathered their monetary possessions (and his knives) and set off on a journey wherever it leads him. Before he knew it, he came across a crowded city. There were buildings, shops, and lots and lots of people. He was awed. _Something like this existed beyond the palace walls. So, what is this place?_

"Hello little boy," he looked up. It was a short kind-looking man, not too old, not too young, "are you lost?" the man asked in an accent different to his.

"_No_."

"Are you sure?"

"_No. So is this London?_" It was rude of him, but when you're busy with sibling rivalry you don't have to learn all those goody-goody prince manners.

"Yes, you are in London, little one. Have you come here with a guardian?"

"I'm alone, _shishishi. _They're all dead._" I killed them all. _The boy's peculiar snigger towards the "they're all dead" statement intrigued the man. In addition to that, wild blonde hair seemed to purposefully block his eyes. And he wore a crown. "Say, do you have a home?"

"Home? I have nothing of that sort," he replied with a wide grin displaying his teeth.

"I am Quilish Whammy, owner of Whammy's House Orphanage. Do you want to stay there for the meantime?"

"_Shishishi. _Yes, thank you very much."

Whammy's House, the place where gifted orphans gather, the place where everything started.

_The one who sees the lifespan, the judge who can read your life and the person who mirrors your doom in his eyes, by the time they realize it, the three prodigies will have gathered. _

_Looks can kill._

Silent and curious, Belphegor also Prince the Ripper, went with the man without resistance. They reached the orphanage by car. "Are there also twins here?" he asked with his unwavering snarky face. The two had now disembarked the black slick vehicle and had reached the lobby.

"Hmm," Whammy appeared thoughtful then replied, "I don't think so, but there are two boys who look very similar."

"_Shishishi._" _I want to meet them._

A woman in a maid outfit came running at him, "This lady here is Miss Delaine," introduced the owner, "she will take you on a tour around the place. Don't hesitate to ask her any questions if you need assistance."

And Miss Delaine showed him the place, mentioned some important reminders and introduced some of the other orphans along the way. Then at that time, he saw _them. _Two boys, one in white the other in black long-sleeved shirt. Both have this slightly hunching stature and their eyes gazed at everyone as if looking through a scanner or something.

"Whatever happens NEVER approach those two," Delaine told him. _Why not? _The boy thought, "They're strange, they're...unlike any of the other children I've ever seen. They disappear at night."

"Disappear?" he whispered, "Like...vanish?"

She nodded, "They probably sneak out when nobody's watching them but even if we try our best to confine them here, they won't give up." At that moment, he met their gazes. Belphegor parted his bangs to provide him better view. The two saw his eyes had the same murderous look as theirs. _Interesting._

He was shown the other parts of the humongous mansion. Not that he cared much anymore. _Those two, I want to meet them. _


	2. Chapter 2

"This will be your room," Delaine told him, "you will be sharing it with André and Karl." The woman searched. "They seem to be outside at the moment. Do you want to go out as well?"

_Go out? Stop fucking around. _"Hey, old lady," he said in a low voice. She spilled almost casually that even if the whole place is bugged and on cam, there are still areas that are not monitored like rooms. Like where they are now.

"Mind your manners-" _Swoosh._ "If you want to live, give me a room with those two." The maid need not determine if the blades barely half a centimeter to her neck was genuine. "T-those...two? You mean L and B?" _Haha, very funny. I'll be M then. _

"Yeah, whatever they're called. I suppose their room is isolated from everyone else's."

"Y-yes. I-I'll request your transfer-" The knife slanted nearer. "Request? You better make sure of it granny. And you should also know what would happen if you...tell them about our chat. No, I won't only kill you. You'll all be ripped apart. _Shishishi._" _Well you can't help having that horrified look. _"Off you go then, Miss Delaine."

He got what he wanted.

They both looked at him with the same interest, such killer glares. "Hello, _shishishi._"

"Hello," murmured the first raven-haired boy in black, "I saw how I would die when I looked into your eyes."

"Really?" Bel asked. "You are-?"

"Beyond Birthday. B." _So that's his real name? Amusing._

"And the other one is L, I suppose."

"L Lawliet if you would mind knowing the whole name," another boy appeared. He also had deep raven hair and panda eyes.

Belphegor alone had blonde hair. L and B had the same hairstyle, same habits. _Well, they aren't a prince like me. _"I witnessed my death too, but it was cut short when you looked away. Can you show me your eyes again?" L asked. His voice was...dull and rather mismatched to the look in his eyes.

"_Shishishi._" He held his hair up. "So what do you see?"

The boy in white, L, seemed confused, "I just fell...from a chair."

Bel turned to B. _I'm "B" too so what am I supposed to be called? E? _"You?"

"I'm...not telling."

"That's unfair." Out of nowhere a kick made its way to B's chin. "Ouch, L. That hurt." His hand clamped L's neck, "I'm going to pull out your insides. Bel, watch me."

"_Shishishi. _Do whatever you want if you'll agree just let me slice you both." *signature Bel grin* "What are you doing at night anyway?" Bel innocently asked. _Like hell I don't know._

"Simple. We kill." L replied, releasing himself from B's grip "I'm more inclined to those street bastards. You know, snatchers, rapists, and the sort. B here is pickier." He started unlocking the window.

"Why's that?" asked Bel, turning to B.

"I can see their...remaining lifespan. It drives me crazy when I see they're almost done for. _I want to finish them myself. _Ahaha~"

_I'll kill anyone in the way, whoever, whenever, whatever._ "_Shishishi. _Can I join?"

"Feel free."

For L the judge, B the reaper and Bel the ripper, this is like a vampire story. They hunt at night, bloodthirsty, even if they have different preferences, all have one desire.

_To kill. And kill. And kill. _


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: All the characters mentioned in this fic belong to their rightful owners.

* * *

It had been a wretchedly uneventful day. The calm winds of the night bequeathed an aura so serene it seemed an omen of a tragedy. The three orphans lay in lethargy as time passed, barely speaking to each other until Bel broke the silence.

"It's been bugging my head for days, why don't they just seal up the window and lock the doors if they don't want you getting out?" Bel finally asked, now sitting upright on the floor and playing with his hair. "Or just place you in a cage and stuff like that, huh? Heehee…"

B perked up, grinning wildly. "You wanna know Bel? You _really_ want to know?"

"It's not much of a mystery really," said L, "And B, wipe that salivate substance off your face. You cannot have that while you're in my place."

"L," B crawled from his bed in all fours to the mirror, "all done. And you just said two rhyming lines."

Bel raised his eyebrow in anticipation of a decent answer, not that it was visible. "Yeah and I want to know how things work around here, so speak."

"Hahaha," B sniggered, "well, if you're really eager to discover our secrets-"

L finished it for him, "-would you mind if we demonstrate instead? But not tonight."

Not the he was given much of a choice, Bel shrugged, "As you please, my panda-eyed friends."

"But if you are searching for a concise reason, I could tell you," L whispered, motioning for Bel to approach his upper deck bed. He did and L told him.

After that, L shooed him away and B returned to his heavenly bed.

For all its simplicity Bel could not decipher whether L was serious or not. But it was true. That must be it.

_That's because we're genius._

* * *

He could swear he had never been that much thrilled for something. Finally, he would be going out again for a fresh new kill. So extreme was his excitement that, right after dinner when they were all prepared he pompously stood on the windowsill and addressed his two new partners-in-crime," From this point on, liberty shall reign."

"Tonight," He swooshed a steak knife in the right hand feeling very princely, "we go for the kill. Ushishishi~"

Apparently, the addressees were listening only out of crude hospitality.

"Pff, nice speech," B spoke first, "mind moving along now?"

L nodded in agreement, "I understand the feeling but we must get going."

"Hehe, another rhyme~" B chimed, much to L's annoyance.

"Shut it. If we are caught, it might be troublesome," L said, "I have grievances regarding the murder of innocent people. It defies my…sense of justice."

Bel just looked at him, getting really bored.

While B simply scoffed, "Justify my arse."

A blur passed past Bel straight into B's face.

_Thud. _L pinned B's neck by his foot and glared at him. "Are you trashing my ideals?" he growled.

_Shit, at this rate I won't be able to make my debut murder spree. _Bel moved swiftly, separating the two – B who was laughing his neck off and L who glaring daggers in B's direction.

"C'mon B," Bel said, "_you _weren't trashing _his _ideals, were you?" B had so far done nothing but snigger. "I think, _I _would take that as a yes."

He dragged the two near the window. "Out with it, children."

_Let's get it on._

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I hadn't published anything in ages, so it might not be top-notch or anything like that. I'll be updating so don't give up hope for a finished fic. Haha~

^_^b


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: Death Note and Katekyo Hitman Reborn (characters included) belong to its rightful owners.

* * *

CHAPTER 4

"And what, pray tell, _inspired_ you to skin that innocent boy alive?" Venom emanated from the dangerously stoic line as L questioned Bel's most recent pursuit. B merely looked on, finding the whole drama entertaining, amusing even, as he gobbled his popcorn. Perhaps the only thing that irked him was that he never got to find a suitable target and had to settle with being the self-proclaimed prince's accomplice.

Belphegor shrugged. "The Prince need not explain himself to peasants." The defense came as smugly as intended, triggering a sly grin at L's fruitless attempts to elicit a rational explanation. "And here I was, so moved to believing that you were genius."

B laughed in glee. L sighed. He could sense where this was going at. "Your attempt to catch me off guard is futile. After all the reason is quite simple; while I have, even B has some, set of preferences…" he trailed off, purposefully allowing the other to finish.

"Ashishishi, you got it~ The Prince simply takes everything for himself."

B raised his hand as if calling the teacher's attention. "But do make sure not to ravage what's mine."

"Nor should you bother, B, as Bel will surely not comply." L glanced at the blonde who bowed in return.

"Right you are."

Once again, boredom permeated in the three's senses faster than B could swallow his thirteenth intake of popcorn. And somehow Bel ended up recounting in vivid details how he went up and about in performing his "melodious symphony" just to pass off the time.

Only hours had passed since they came back from their night time escapades, the third since Belphegor had arrived, and yet he could still feel the need to let loose.

He remembered standing there on the windowsill, revelling in the gushes of chilling wind that caressed his soft skin. Why was it so suspiciously easy to escape from the orphanage anyway? It was as if they encouraged it, and every night was a performance gauging their skills. How disappointing. Never had the city been so deserted this time of the night. He scanned the area; perhaps if he couldn't find a victim there are other things that might alleviate his boredom.

Don't count on it.

"_Ah, this is great." _His head snapped in the direction of the voice, eyes covered in a sweep of blonde hair squinting to catch a glimpse of the sole pedestrian. The particular boy was feeling particularly jovial for in his hand he clutched the fruits of his labor. If things went well, he could even save enough for school.

With a flick of the wrist, the knife swished gracefully from Bel's hand and slashed the lad's neck. The Prince aimed for another at his back and aimed next for the guts. Hit. The boy's eyes widened in shock, all thoughts replaced by sheer agony and he collapsed forward – where the wires were. An ear-splitting scream resounded in the darkness of the night, triggering goose bumps in his skin. Simply exhilarating! And ah, he could see it. The skin being peeled off by the lines as gravity pulled the hapless victim down. Like a spotlight the clouds uncovered the moon at that time, revealing a mangled mess of a human. Or what remained of it. And gods was the blood abundant…flowing like river, no, a majestic fountain fit for royalty! Perfect. So perfect was the scenario that he squealed in delight even as he simply recalled the moment. L abruptly bid him to shut it.

Blood. The need to commit wonderful slashing and to savor screams of agony increased by the tick of the second. "I need some fresh air." He gripped the side of the windows. And he leaped out once again to kill time.

L willed his lids to open. "I think the same," he said to no one in particular and followed suit. B, however, was in no mood to follow. Lying half face down on the bunker, he let his arms limp on one side with a sheathed switchblade in hand. The sound of tapping on the bed's metal frame rippled through the soundless room.

_Tap._

_Tap. _

"Let me see your numbers, dear…"

_Tap._

"…trust these eyes-"

_Tap. _

_Tap._

"-and never again fear."

_Tap._

_Tap._

_Tap._

"'Cause…I will end your suffering…"

There was no need to go anywhere else after all. He sat up, chuckling to himself. All along a grand source of targets gathered in this little cornucopia of gifted children, and it was L who stood between prospective targets and his blade (or anything that can be used to kill really). Oh, so where is L now?

"Thanks, Bel. Heehee~"


End file.
